Abby Stevenson
by jjmills53
Summary: Abby Stevenson knows nothing about the wizarding world, in till she meets a young boy by the name of Harry Potter who she falls in love with. She was always told she was a devil child because she could do things that seem impossible. But now faced with the truth can she stay away from the dark side? Can she stay a good little witch? i don't HP or anything that is similar
1. Chapter 1

Abby Stevenson knew a few things in her live but one thing she had always knew was she was a freak. Things always happened around her and her parents said she was a devil child and everything that happened was just the devil temping her. Abby knew she was just a freak and tried not to let something happen but when she was scared or angry things just happened and it was hard to control. But when she was sat in her room and hit on her music Marilyn Manson blast out of her laptop it wouldn't be long for her parents to start banging on her door.

Abby watched her door shack as her father screamed and shocked at her but the music somehow calmed her but to her parents it was the sounds of the devil. Abby was only 15 years old and she just had a hard day at school. She was always an outcast but she found it hard to talk to people her own age her parents where the religious nutters of the street and she was the kid that like slip knot, Marilyn Manson things that people just thing she was a Goth or Emo. She wasn't she just was her own person and that's what she liked.

Abby turned off her music by putting in the head phones and opened her door and said, "What?" her father was red face and he said, "we are going to church," Abby moved her hand and her laptop float over and her father shouted, "don't use that devil stuff in my house." Abby logged off and just stormed out it was getting all too much and she walked. She didn't know how long she walked for but she saw a park and sat down. Abby pushed herself on the swing hardly moving that much and she noticed a boy on the opposite swing set doing the same thing.

Abby looked at him and took in what he looked like, oversized clothes that made him look small he had dark hair, bright green light catching eyes and glasses put together with layers of tape. Abby knew he was looking at her with her slim hour glasses figure with bright haze eyes and midnight black hair she was easy to stop out. a fat boy with expensive clothes was walking over and he had a small gang. Abby looked at the boys and saw they were the boys who picked on everyone and he said in a mocking voice, "please don't hurt him," they were circling around the boy on the swing and he looked at them and said, "why don't you go beat up some help 12 year old Duddey."

Duddey seemed to be the fat boy who was clearly there leader and one of them cough sight of her as she got up and went to move away and he said, "aww, two little freaks alone in the park." Some of the boys who went to her secondary started to circle her and she was already pissed off. Abby balled her hands in to fist and the dark hair boy then said, "leave her alone," Abby turned to face him and saw he was on his feet. Abby looked at the boys and said, "why don't you pick on someone you can beat up." Duddey came over and said, "like a little girl like you could do anything."

Abby had always fort before she was forced to move to Surrey so she knew how to fight her last school had got her to do fighting class as a way of angry management and looked at him and said, "like a beached wheal like you could do anything put try to sit on me." Duddey looked at her and went to hit her without thinking she jumped moved her hips and her foot connected with Duddey's face and he went flying backwards and Abby land in a crouch hands raised ready to fight. The gang of boys all had their mouths open help Duddey up and left the park running. Rose couldn't help herself and she shouted, "how does it feel to get beat by a girl you self-righteous pricks?"

The dark hair boy didn't run Abby saw a tooth in the grass and she picked it up and the boy came over and said, "they will be after you after that know," Abby smiled and said, "well I am big girl I think I can take it." The boy smiled and held out his hand and said, "my names Harry, Harry Potter," Abby smiled took his hand and said, "mines Abby, Abby Stevenson." Harry shock her hand and she smiled cheeky and said, "I wonder where Duddey lives I would like to return this," she showed Harry the tooth. Harry then said, "he's my cousin, I live with him." Abby smiled at Harry and said, "well you can choice your friends just not your family."

Harry smiled at that and said, "you could over if you would like and give it back to him?" Abby smiled and took his arm and said, "lead the way." Harry then said, "I've been waiting for someone to beat Duddey for ages." Abby smiled and Harry lead her to a house and Duddey was outside making out a huge man had hit him and Harry walked her over and Duddey went pale and Abby held out the tooth and said, "this is yours the next time you try to beat the shit out of me you little twit it not just one tooth that you will be missing."

Duddey went pale and his parents one very large fat man and a skinny women with an extra-long next just looked at her and Duddey's father then said, "WHAT?" Abbey then passed him the tooth and he just looked at it and Abby smiled and said, "thank you for telling me where he lives I thought he would be wanting it back." Abby parent's where in a neighbour house on the street and her father then said, "what the hell did she do now?" He walked over and said, "did you do this to this poor defenceless lad?" Abbey then said, "what was I meant to do stand there and get beaten by him and a gang of boys to death just for trying to sit quietly in the park?"

Abby walked off and her mother then said, "what?" Harry then said, "Duddey and his gang where going to beat her up she own kicked him in the face for defence. She was just sat there quietly." Abby's parents after her and she was pissed off when they pulled her to a stop and she shouted at them, "what? You always think the worst of me any way so what's the pint anymore?" Abby stormed off home and just sat in her room calming down. It was late and she had, had enough. She packed a bag and she left out the door without a word. Abby walked back to the pack and sat down having now where else to go.

It was getting dark and she saw Harry dragging a trunk. She walked over and said, "what are you doing?" Harry looked at her and said, "I am leaving I have had enough," Abby then said, "I had the same idea but there's just know where to go." Harry looked at her and said, "do you want to talk?" Abby then said, "lets move to a seat." She moved her hand and making the trunk float a little she easily pulled it to a bunch. Harry just looked at her and she shrugged liked it was nothing and sat down. Harry looked at it and it was still off the floor and Abby moved her hand and it dropped and his mouth was hanging open.

Abby was waiting for him to freak out but he said, "but how did you do that without a wand?" Abby felt her mouth drop open, out of all the questions he could of asked that wasn't the one she thought she was going to get and she said, "I can just do things? But a wand?" Harry sat down and said, "you know magic, wands, what school do you go to?" Abby looked at him and said, "what? I go to stone wall high. Wands?" she laughed at that and he said, "you don't know?" Abby looked at him and said, "I know one thing and that's I'm a freak. My parents have already said it was the devil that let me do these things and not to do unnatural things."

Harry then said, "it isn't unnatural its part of who you are." Abbey looked at him and said, "can you do things too?" Harry nodded and said, "but I am not meant to do magic outside. But I'm surprised you don't know," Abby shrugged and said, "I have always been able to do things maybe my parents just found out and didn't believe it." Harry nodded and it started getting cold quickly, Abby looked around and said, "do you feel that?" Harry nodded and she said, "let's get out of here," Abby could sense something and she grabbed his hand and made his trunk float and she said, "Run."

Abby pulled Harry along and his trunk floated behind them and she head down the dark alleyways so she wouldn't get caught with a floating trunk. Abby stopped and Harry looked at her and she raised her finger and pulled him behind some bins and his trunk disappeared. People in shaggy long black cloaks where coming down the alley there hoods hiding their faces and they walked right passed them. Out of nowhere a man shouted or almost a screaming plea, "HARRY, HARRY." Abby looked at the people and they ran off to the screaming and Harry got up and said, "Sirius," Abby then said, "this way," Harry looked at her and said, "but Sirius," Abby looked at him and said, "yes but we can't follow the people that way we have to run and try to hit him from his other side or will get us."

Harry looked shocked and Abbey lead him off with this trunk still floating but completely invisible. Abby saw lights and stopped as there where the people in black fighting oddly dress adults and this wasn't what she was expecting. Harry then shouted, "Sirius," the people in black looked at them and went and started sending balls of green light at them. Abby sensed she was in danger and acting on instinct alone she raised her hand and said, "balls of light," all the balls of light disappeared in a glow of white light and Abby moved her hand as if chucking something at the people in black and all the balls of light appeared heading at them they all ran for cover and it was like a bomb had gone off at them. Bites of concrete flying all over them and windows blown in cars blow on to the pavement. Harry looked at Abby in amazement and said, "wow how did you do that?" Abby laughed at him and said, "told you earlier I just can."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby looked at the people in black as they all started running off and Harry was stilling holding her hand and her father then said, "Abby you get over here now what the hell have you done you stupid child. We told you not to use any of this devil stuff and here you are just," words had failed him. Harry then said, "magic got nothing to do with the devil," the man who Abby guessed to be Sirius as he had looked when Harry had shouted it then said, "what is going on here?" Abby's father looked at him and said, "a criminal, you're talking to a criminal that's it I'm sending you to Italy one they see the devil in you they will rip it out with the power of god I can't believe you could go down the wrong path so much."

Harry then said, "I thought I had problems at home with magic," Abby then said, "you go no idea Harry my parents think I am an unnatural devil child." The people in the oddly dress clothes just looked at Abby's father and one then said, "you think she has the what in her?" Abby's mother came in to view and said, "she didn't do this again did she? Oh god why? CLEAN IT UP NOW ABBY." Abby then said very low, "let the object of objection but come but a dream as I cause this screen to became unseen." It seconds before everyone's eyes the street started fitting itself and everything in under a minute was fixed and not a mark to been seen anywhere. Harry looked at her and said, "where did you get that spell?" Abby laughed and said, "wrote it when I was four it's not that hard."

Every one of the odd dress adults looked at her and Sirius then said, "you wrote a spell?" Abby's mother started walking over and said, "the devil works in ways we humans cannot understand." Abby's mother looked at her and said, "come here you evil thing," Sirius then said, "the devil has nothing to do with this it just," Abby's father looked at her and said, "come here and move away from your devilish ways." Abby heard the police and she looked at Sirius and waved her hand turning him invisible and she said, "don't move." The police car stopped and said, "has anyone saw Sirius Black the dangerous criminal we have had reports that he is on the use." Abby mother then said, "he is right there that devil child is hiding him." Abby then said, "where?"

Abby looked at the officer and said, "I think they have lost their marbles," Abby's mother then said, "he's right here," she poked her hand though Sirius head and the police officers just looked at her and Her mother shouted, "what did you do you devil child? Maybe your father was right we should of beaten this evilness out of you when you were left on our door step." Abby looked nothing like her parents and she said, "what? I was dropped on your doorstep and you never told me?" Abby's father then said, "we thought you were a gift from god but now we know you are she swan of the devil." He touched Abby's mothers arms and said, "don't came home you devil swan."

They both just walked off and the officers then looked at her and said, "what," Abby was pale and Harry hugged her and a motherly looking women with bright red hair pulled Abby in to a hug and a dark skin man then said, "don't worry officers we will sort her out." He flashed him a bag and the officers nodded and drove off. Sirius then said, "what have you done to me that women but her hand though my head." Abby moved her hand and Sirius came both visible and solid and Harry touched him and said, "well we can see you know." Sirius pulled Harry in to a hug and said, "don't run off like that again. What if something happen to you?" An old man with twining blue eyes then said, "let's take this somewhere safe."

Harry then said, "Abby where's my trunk?" Abby then said, "trunk?" she moved her hand to the floor and it feel on the floor visible. The women took her hand and Harry grabbed his trunk and she did something and when it stopped Abby wanted to be sick and fell to her knees to see she was on wooden floor. The women rubbed her back and said, "most people are sick the first time dear don't worry." Harry rubbed her back and said, "Abby?" Abby let Harry pull her to her feet and the old man's eyes where twinkling and he said, "are there lots of things you just can do?" Abby nodded and now she was in the light Sirius grabbed her by her necked and looked in to her eyes.

Abby pushed him away from her and her bracelet caught the light and Sirius then said, "where did you get that bracelet?" He sounded mad and outranged, a sick looking man came in and said, "Sirius what the hell?" Sirius then said, "I know she looks just like here," Sirius stormed out and Abby looked so confused but the adults in the room looked at her and a cold hard recursion dawned on their faces and the old man then said, "how old are you?" Abby then said, "15," the sick looking man then said, "can I have a look at that bracelet please?" Abby raised her hand and he took it off and looked at the back of it and said, "he said, "it's hers."

Both Abby and Harry said, "who's? what is going on?" The old man then said, "they did say they found her on the doorstep." The adults started talking and Abby held out her hand and the sick man looked at her and said, "where did you get it?" Abby then said, "I've always had it," she moved her hand up and the bracelet appeared back on her wrist and he looked at her and said, "there is only one way to be sure," Sirius came in with a lock in his hand and pulled out some of Abby's hair and she moaned and moved back from him. Sirius then said, "SEVERUS?"

A man with greasy hair came in and looked right at Abby and said, "bloody hell," Sirius then said, "I have some of her hair and Elanor's I want you to test them I need to know." Abby watched him hand Severus to bits of hair one was hers and one came out of the locket. Abby had, had enough and she stormed out of the house and stopped near the gate and saw they were in London. She blinked and looked at the sign post and she knew where she was her old school wasn't far from here and she head off. Harry shouted, "Abby," Abby stopped and he ran out of the house and she carried on walking once he had caught up with her.

Harry then said, "calm down it isn't safe out here," Abby stopped and said, "Harry, I am a big girl now I can take care of myself. If you are afraid then feel free to run back the way we came." Harry took her hand and said, "I don't know what has got their feathers in a mess but please," Abby cut him off and said, "Harry I just had my hair pulled out and no one has bothered to tell me a thing I just want to get my head down in a B&B." Harry looked at her and for some reason Abby felt a pull to him like since she had set eyes on him there was thing forming. Harry looked at her and said, "I cant let you go off on your own I," Abby sensed in his voice he could feel that pull to and she smiled at him shyly and said, "came on we can deal with his in the morning."

Harry smiled shyly back and they headed off. Abby went to a cash point and used her bank cards to get some money out and went to a simple B&B. there was only one bed in the small room and Abby locked the door and Harry then said, "I can sleep on the floor," Abby shrugged and said, "I don't mind sharing the bed." She went to the small on sweet bath rom and changed in to a vent top and shorts and Harry looked at her and pulled his clothes off so he was in this boxers and they climbed in to bed Abby cuddled up with Harry and she felt so safe in his arms and they both fell asleep. Abby jumped as she sensed the door open and which woke Harry as they were tangled together.

The sick looking man was stood with his mouth open with a black dog that somehow looked just as shocked and he blinked and said, "what is going on here?" Harry was looking for his glasses and Abby opened her hand and they appeared in them and Harry put them on and said, "Remus?" Remus who was the sick man shut the door with a slam and said, "well?" Abby then said, "sleeping we were both a sleep," Remus then said, "sleeping as in having sex or sleeping as in sleep." Both Abby and Harry went red and both shouted, "sleeping as in sleep." Abby saw the dog jump on the bed and started sniffing them both.

Abby hit the dog on the nose and said, "down," the dog shifted in to Sirius and he said, "they haven't been having sex and you young lady get in that bathroom and put some clothes on." Abby said, "you shift in to a dog?" She fell back in to Harry and Harry then said, "Abby?" Abby felt shocked and Harry rubbed her arm and she looked at him and Harry said, "are you alright?" Abby then said, "he shifts in to a dog?" Harry nodded and pulled her in to a hug and Remus then said, "oh you don't know anything about our world do you?" Sirius then said, "the people who raised her where religious they were shutting out she was the devils swan."

Remus then said, "Harry who couldn't you tell your girlfriend anything about the magical world?" Harry then said, "I was going to we were starting to talk about it then the death eaters turned up and now this mess." Abby smiled at him he had just called her his girlfriend. Harry then said, "I'm still waiting for her to start running and screaming." Abby then said, "I'm freaked out but not enough to start running and screaming. It's not everyday someone morphs in fonts in front of me." Sirius blinked and said, "I didn't think I need to know if my daughter just had sex with my godson." Abby looked at Harry and he looked at her and they both looked at Sirius and said, "what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Remus then said, "get dressed and we will fill in the gaps," Abby looked at them both pointed at the bathroom and said, "do you mind?" Remus walked in to it with Sirius and Harry watched her slip out of bed and start changing. Abby stopped chucked his jeans at him and said, "as much as I would like to go back to sleep too Harry we have to get up." Harry then said, "I don't think I have even slap so well." Abby was just pulling clothes over her vest top and shorts and Abby then said, "nor have I that's the first time I haven't had nightmares." Once they were both dressed Harry touched her face and said, "nightmares?" Abby nodded and Harry touched her face and said, "what are they about?" Abby went to step back but Harry pulled her close and in to his arms and she said, "can we do this when there isn't to men in the bathroom listening to us?"

Harry smiled and said, "ok," Harry kissed Abby and Abby kissed him back. Sirius then said, "are you two done?" The door opened and Sirius then said, "put her down." Abby packed up her bag and Harry had his arm around her and said, "let's go," they both headed out of the door and down the stairs. Abby handed back over the keys and Sirius barked at her as Remus was still on the stairs. Abby walked with one arm around Harry and Harry was walking the same as Sirius lead the way and Remus walked behind them. Once they were back inside the house Sirius shifted and said, "your grounded." Remus then said, "Sirius calm down."

Sirius then said, "calm down? There were in the same bed, they both ran out last night," Abby then said, "nothing happened for fuck sake," Sirius then said, "langue," Abby looked at Harry and the motherly women who had taken her to the house last night then said, "WHAT?" Remus then said, "we found them both asleep in the same bed." The women went as red as her hair and she started shouting. Abby was fast losing her temper and she let go of Harry and went to walk out the door as Remus had moved.

Remus grabbed her and something made Harry say, "don't," but it was too late when Remus grabbed Abby he got a electrocuted, and he screamed let go and Abby moved and Harry said, "calm down," Harry touched her and she didn't hurt him but buried her head in to his neck and was glad he was the same high as her and Sirius then said, "you just," Harry then yelled, "she couldn't help it." The old man then said, "it wasn't her fault Sirius she was trying to leave to stop herself from hurting anyone. Being this old and being untrained she doesn't have full control when she loses her temper and you were all shouting at her. She doesn't know what is going on and the people she though where her parents have chucked her out. She is a mess."

The last part was said in a very raised voice and he said, "now we know she is Elanor's daughter she needs to go to the ministry to have everything conferred and shorted out." Harry was stilling holding her and Remus then said, "I will take her as I am her godfather." Abby had calmed down in Harry's arms and he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said, "calm?" Abby nodded and Remus held out his hand and said, "Abby?" Harry touched her back and said, "I will be still here when you get back." Harry kissed her softly and Abby took Remus hand. They land in a huge space with lots of people walking around everywhere it was packed.

Remus lead her around offices and everything was explain. She was the daughter of Elanor Sykes and Sirius Black and she found out she was a very wealthy women her name was now changed to Abigail Sykes and she was being enrolled at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Remus took her shopping and she got her school things and a wand and lots of clothes and a huge trunk. When they got back Abby fell in to a chair next to Remus and shut her eyes. Harry then said, "tired?" Abby then said, "I don't think anyone has ever asked me that maybe questions before."

Remus then said, "I can't believe you got so charged about being able to pick out your own clothes." Abby looked at him and said, "i can't believe you went so red at going standing in an underwear store." Remus flushed again and said, "don't get smart with me I am you guardian." Abby got up and said, "I'm tired," Harry laughed at that and lead her in to the front room and they curled up together and she fell asleep in his arm. Abby woke with Harry's glasses in her neck and Remus then said, "Sirius as I said she seemed to be taking this quite well the ministry was worried about her age and this being dumped on her all at once. But as for her and Harry what did you find out?" Sirius then said, "Harry didn't say much but look at them curled up together," Abby sense Harry wake and they both listen.

Remus then said, "I am worried about them being in the same bed as each other but I am more worried about her nightmares." The old man then said, "why?" Remus then said, "while she was at the ministry they ran test on her to send to the school about natural magic ability and everything else and she is off the charts and very front in natural divination she can see both the future and the past she got medium to high scores in everything." Sirius then said, "everything?" Remus then said, "for even a train child of her age medium is bloody amazing for someone untrained and doesn't know what she is and to get high as well and marks on everything it has made the ministry edgy her raw power mark which will go up as she trains and flecks her magic was mid Auror level."

The old man then said, "then you were lucky she didn't kill you earlier the sooner she in school and we start getting her up to speed with the rest of her year, the safe she is going to be." Sirius then said, "did she get control of her mother's things?" Remus then said, "yes, it sad you didn't get to marry her Sirius but at least it's given Abby a way of getting money and her right shares in everything her mother lift her the Malfoys will not be pleased when they income drops and everything they have taken that is rightfully Abby's has to be returned." Severus then said, "I have just come back and Bellatrix stopped her, he knows, he knows that Elanor had a child and its mayhem."

Sirius then said, "mayhem?" Severus then said, "he wants everything and anything found out about her. Lucius has been sense to check to see if she has been declared at the ministry he is going to try and push to get guardianship of her by family birth tie," Remus then said, "but I am her godfather," Severus then said, "Narcissa and Lucius are her cousins they might try and use your werewolfism against you to try and say she is at risk in your care." Harry then said, "what? But Remus wouldn't hurt her." Abby sat up too and said, "why would I be moved it's not like he going to try and eat me." Remus smiled at her and said, "Werewolves get a raw deal."

Harry then said, "but she safe." Harry looked at the old man and said, "Dumbledore can't you do anything as he was a teacher and he never infected anyone." Dumbledore then said, "I could try," he left with Remus, Sirius came in and said, "so you have nightmares?" Abby looked away and Harry then said, "no nightmares?" Abby looked at him and said, "no nightmares." Harry then said, "good," Harry kissed her and Abby smiled and kissed him back and Sirius then said, "hey you two care down." A boy then said, "Harry?" The boy was in shock and Harry moved his head and said, "Ron?"

Sirius touched Abby's face and said, "let's get you settled," Abby then said, "shouldn't you wait in till Remus gets back what if they win?" Sirius then said, "then I am going to kidnaped you," Sirius had a small smile on his face and Harry had moved to talk to Ron. Sirius lead Abby up stairs to a room and he said, "this is your Abby," Abby looked around and all her shopping had been moved in and she smiled and saw it was old in style but perfect. Sirius then said, "I know," Abby cut him off with a hug and said, "Its perfect Dad," Sirius smiled and said, "you like it?" Abby nodded and moved to sit on her bed.

She dug in her things and pulled out a sketch book and hand it to him and said, "my teacher told me one to draw my nightmares so they aren't just floating around in my head." Sirius took the book and sat down and started to look though. Abby knew there were a lot of horrible things in there and Sirius had gone pale and said, "Abby I think you're seeing passed events. But would you like some dinner?" Abby nodded and followed him back down stairs. The table was full of people and the motherly red head women had her arms crossed and Harry looked red face with the rest of the people in there.

Abby looked at Harry and said, "what's wrong?" The women then said, "you two sleeping together." Sirius then said, "Molly that's my daughter and godson if anyone going to yell at them it is going to be me and nothing happened in that bed I know or they wouldn't be freely walking around." Remus came back in and he looked down hearted and said, "Lucius got there first Sirius." Dumbledore then said, "he is demanding she is handed over." Abby looked worried and panicked said, "what happens now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Abby had gone deathly pale and Harry had hold of her hand and Sirius then said, "cant she refuse to go with him?" Sirius had his arms around Abby and Remus then said, "that's a long shot Sirius he isn't going to let her get a word in edge ways." Sirius then said, "when do you have to take her?" Remus then said, "now," Sirius had shut his eyes as he wanted time with her and Abby then said, "so if I really put up a fight I can be left here?" Dumbledore then said, "only if it is the best thing for you." Abby gave him a cold smile and said, "oh I think I can prove that point," Remus then said, "how?"

Abby then said, "you both said it earlier your selves they are worried about me being a risk not being fully in control of my powers all I have to do is panic and let you calm me down they aren't going to send me somewhere, where I can't be controlled with in a range." Remus looked at her and said, "that is smart but I don't think your capable of causing enough damage to," Abby cut him off with a gleam in her eyes and she said, "I'm a teenager causing mayhem is what I do." Sirius laughed at that and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "like father, like daughter." Harry then said, "do you think you really can?" Abby then said, "well if I can't I will not be staying there for long I have been streaking in and out of my old house since I was 4 I doubt they can stop me."

Sirius then said, "there will not be on their own," Abby then said, "you can't shot what you can't see and i am more than capable of walking through walls you know it's easy." Abby kissed his cheek as he had his mouth hanging open and she kissed Harry and took Remus hand. Remus lead her in to the fire and took her back to the place that he said was the ministry of magic which was the governmental body for the wizarding world. A blond mad with a women grey and black stood by in an office and they were both shouting. A bond boy simple sat outside and he eyed Remus and said, "dirty werewolf," Abby stopped and said, "excuse me?"

Remus then said, "Abby," Abby had fit him with a look that made the boy go a little paler and he said, "I called him a," Abby cut him off and shouted, "oh I heard what you bloody called him didn't your parents teach you resect or where you just left to be to pig headed like you." Abby felt fire ripple across her body she was close to losing it and Remus then always in shape barks said, "Abigail, control, yourself, NOW." Abby took a step back and saw everyone was watch them and she took a breath and went out. The youth office walked outside and Remus then said, "clam down."

Remus was touching her arm and Abby was calming herself down and the youth worker then said, "problems?" Remus then said, "she started losing her temper she has been very edge since I said she had to leave I don't think this is the best thing for her she just got settled after being kid out for what she is she and now she is being dragged off somewhere else I doubt they can control her." The blond man had a dragon head chain and he said, "of course we can and there is two of us, we have double the."

Remus then said, "you already have a child at home what if she goes for you son? She has a nasty energy ball shot and as a former teacher in defence against the dark arts I have knowledge and skills to both calm her down and deal with the stray actadental spell heading my way, Lucius." The blond man then said, "dirty werewolf," and his wand up. Abby moved her hand and Lucius went flying backwards in to a wall with a bang and she moved and Lucius shot a spell at her and she shouted, "Spell," which is what she guessed it was and moved her hand and checked it right back at him and it blow the wall on top of him.

Abby then said, "you want to send me off with a crazy person who just try to spell me?"

Abby was working herself up and she knew they could feel her energy burn the air and Remus then said, "if you think you can handle her Narcissa then feel free to calm her down before she blows." Remus step backwards and Narcissa looked at Abby and Abby was barely tapping but it was spiking quickly and the youth worker was trying and Abby bushed in to fire and the youth worker jumped backwards and said, "but that phoenix fire," Abby could go more before she hit the point of no return and Remus then said, "Abby," there was a hint of worry in his voice and her arm went out.

Remus took her arm and said, "calm down for me," Abby let herself hit a little higher and the people were coming out of there officers and the youth work then shouted, "get everyone out this building now she is going to blow," Abby went a little higher and people started running and shouting. Remus looked worried and he said, "come on," Abby went down a tiny bit and a little bit more and Remus touched her face and she didn't burn him but everyone had left and Abby let herself go away the way down by small bits by the time she was at a safe level she felt tired and Remus picked her up and walked her outside and said, "I've got her," the youth worker just looked at her and said, "but she was going to blow."

Remus then said, "because Lucius pulled his bloody wand on her now she is stay with me because it's clear they can't handle her and nor can you." The colour man for the road last night then said, "what is going on?" Remus then said, "Lucius set off Abby so I'm taking her." The colour man then said, "that was her?" Remus then said, "yes now I am getting her back before Lucius tries to bloody spell her again." Remus walked off to a fireplace and the youth worker then said, "you never spell a child who is losing it big time." Abby opened her eyes and she was back in Sirius's kitchen and Remus looked at her and said, "you could of killed everyone," Abby was put in a chair and she said, "I can go a lot higher before I hit the point of no return I was still with in my limits of coming safely back down."

Remus went pale and said, "you didn't try on those test did you?" Abby looked at him and said, "they said they wanted an idea to me not what I could fully do." Remus went pale and sat down and said, "and just how hard where you trying?" Sirius came in his kitchen with Dumbledore and Abby shrugged and Remus went deathly pale and said, "for fuck sake girl just how far could you had taken that back there?" Abby didn't answer as she was only half way and she said in a quiet voice, "I wasn't even half way yet." Remus put his head in his hand and said, "oh god," Sirius then said, "what is it?"

Remus then said, "your daughter nearly went nuclear in the ministry of bloody magic evac was called and they she tells me she wasn't even half bloody way." Sirius then said, "nuclear?" Dumbledore went pale and said, "as in nuclear bomb?" Remus nodded and said, "the Advance guard was rushing over to defuse her but she stopped for me." Dumbledore then said, "tell me everything," Remus then said, "Draco got her back up by trying to pick on me and Lucius came out not know it was Abby. He just jumped in with both feet with only go her angry and then he tried to stunner her to make her calm down but she sent the stunner back at him after charging it."

Remus had some tea which Sirius handed him and he said, "she hit him so hard with it she blow him though a minister office wall in the youth department. Then she started to lose it big time in under 5 minutes she had given off enough energy to creature phoenix flames all over her body and the build evac was called and everyone was running for the exits she calmed herself down in about 4 minutes and I calm and I was taking her out of the building as Kingsley was running over. Then she tells me she wasn't even at her half way point." Dumbledore fell in to a chair and said, "hang on phoenix fire?" Remus nodded and said, "shot up in seconds she looked like she could control it a little because when I grabbed her she didn't burn me."

Dumbledore moved his wand at a window and opened it and called out, "FORKS?" in minutes a stick of red and gold bright fire came in through the window and land it was a bird, but not any bird she guess it was a phoenix and Dumbledore stoked the phoenix and said, "Forks," he pointed at her and the bird made a noise and walked over and set her a light and it toggled and she laughed and stoked it and said, "hello." Forks made happy noise at her and her flames went a bright white along with the flames on the bird and Dumbledore looked at her and said, "she, she," Sirius then said, "what is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Abby looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'm a what?" Dumbledore blinked in shock and said, "a phoenix witch." Sirius then said, "that's a bed time story," Forks rubbed in to her hand and Abby stoked him and the coloured man walked in and said, "wow," Dumbledore then said, "she a phoenix Kingsley," Abby looked at Kingsley and he looked in shock and said, "Remus can you control her?" Remus then said, "she fine with us Kingsley she did it to prove a point not only doesn't she want to go with Lucius she isn't going to play ball if she gets ignored."

Sirius went to touch Abby and stopped, Abby touched him and he smiled as she didn't burn him and he sat next to her and gave her a hug. Forks made a noise and Abby smiled and stoked him. Dumbledore then said, "Abby last night those people in black have you seen them before." Abby froze and Sirius then said, "it's alright to tell him," Abby shock her head and Sirius kissed the top of her head and said, "it's alright Abby." Abby curled in to Sirius and he pulled out his wand and said, "Accio sketch pad," Abby's pad zoomed in to Sirius hand and he put it on the table and pushed it at Dumbledore. Forks started to sing a little and Abby reached out her hand and stoked him and he lovingly nipped her fingers which made her smile.

Dumbledore was flicking though the book with Kinsley and Kinsley then said, "that happened last night when I go back on shift." Dumbledore then said, "she been seeing the future and past in her sleep look at the dates on the picture." Severus had been stood in the door way and said, "she is a seer?" Sirius then said, "she see it in her sleep Severus and what is going on now?" Severus looked at him and said, "he is impressed with the report of what happened at the ministry. He said he knew she was going to be strong and she can get stronger and better with training he plans on kidnapping her and he has sent Lucius in again to try and get her but after he went to stunner her and she put him through a spell wall I doubt he is going to get anything more than accesses right to Abby."

Severus looked worried and he said, "he also said he wants taps placed on her at school, reports on what Dumbledore thinks of bas line power level no she has done this he thinks she cheated on her tests." Remus then said, "so will the ministry," Abby raised her hands and said, "they said, give them an idea not go all out so I gave them an idea don't start on me if you want me to show them what I could do you should of said." Severus sat down and said, "he wants her as badly."

Sirius then said, "well he isn't getting my daughter," Harry stormed in though the fireplace and Abby looked at him and said, "Harry," she blinked and land right next to him and said, "what's wrong?" Sirius then said, "you just," Dumbledore then said, "she didn't, she glow a little that's the baseline power version." Harry just looked at her and said, "everyone is just sticking the boot in." Abby then said, "nosey fuckers," Sirius then said, "oi langue," Abby rolled her eyes and Harry smiled at that and she took her hand and they went to her room and Harry talked to her about school. Sirius walked in and they were on her bed and he was talking her though potions.

Sirius smiled and said, "right I need to talk to both of you." Abby was holding Harry's hand and Sirius came in and sat down on the end of the bed and said, "I know nothing happen last night but are," Abby looked at him and said, "for god sake dad, I'm a virgin and I don't have any plans to change that state any time soon." Sirius had gone red and Molly was on the stairs with her mouth open and Harry then said sensing he was right, "me and Abby aren't ready for sex. So I just wish everyone would shut up about it." Abby then said, "me too, it's not like we are planning to hop in and out of bed we aren't ready so will you back off dad and save this horrible talk in till we are older and ready for it please?" Sirius then said, "your both not ready for it?" Harry then said, "there's no need to rush in to it and we both don't want to before we are ready."

Sirius smiled and said, "your both not ready and your both fine with it?" Abby looked at Harry and he looked at her and they both nodded knowing what each other was thinking and they said, "yes we are not ready and both of us is fine with that. Is that really so hard to believe?" Sirius then said, "that's fine I am just so shocked that your both being so," words fail him and Harry then said, "we can lie to you if that will make you feel better?" Sirius then said, "don't try and get smart with me, lying isn't what I want from either of you I just didn't think it would be this easy to get you to talk to me."

Abby leant in to Harry a little and Harry kissed her, and she said, "dad liars get found out and when they do its always worse than coming out with the truth and with this the truth is the better options." Sirius then said, "it is but I can't help put worry Abby," Harry then said, "yes put a little bit of trust wouldn't go a miss you know everyone has been sticking the boot in telling me off for having sex when we haven't and then telling me I am too young to know anything do you have any idea what's that's like?" Sirius then said, "it hasn't," Harry then said, "have you talked to Molly?"

Sirius looked confused and Harry then said, "she had the cheek to try and make out there was something between me and Ginny other than friendship and telling me I am nothing put a little virgin hunter when Ginny is going out with Dean and had an abortion the end of last term." Sirius then said, "what?" Harry then said, "I had to put up with her and Arthur not to mention everyone else that popped over having a go at me because they all think I am having sex and they don't even know half the stuff other people do. But when it comes to me everyone has to jump on that ban wagon." Molly then walked in and said, "what?" Harry then said, "ask Poppy if you don't believe me Ginny has her appointment with her in 5 minutes just follow Ginny."

Molly ran out and Sirius then said, "she was pregnant?" Harry then said, "yeah and she still seeing dean and I had to put up with her and the twins having a go at me when there all having sex." Sirius looked out the door and said, "she got problems," Harry then said, "I just got Ron and Hermione in trouble," Abby hock her head and said, "well they should of ganged up on you and you didn't say Ron so they might just get away with it." Harry then said, "Ron want details." Abby laughed and said, "really?" Harry nodded and Sirius then said, "I will be having words with those two." Sirius walked off and Harry kissed Abby and she smiled and said, "so want to teach me some spells?" Harry laughed and said, "come on then."

Abby spent hours in the front room with Harry learning spells and she seemed to have the ability to get them first time. Dumbledore was stood in the doorway watching them and he clapped as she managed to transfigure shoe lace in to a mouse. Dumbledore then said, "that is very well done Abigail, transfiguration is a hard and you are doing extremely well and as for the other spell I would say you will be fine if we chuck you in with your year group." Abby gave Harry a high five and Sirius had his mouth hanging open. Remus then said, "dinner." Harry sat next to Abby and they started eating and Molly walked in with a red head girl and her husband marched other children in, there was a pair of twins, a tall bone and a dark haired girl with wild hair and Molly then said, "other than Ginny who else is at it?"

Both twins then said, "we are of age we don't need to tell you anything," one looked at Harry and said, "it's alright Harry we know she corned you but it's just us and Ginny little Ron, Ron wouldn't know where to stick it." A boy who Abby guessed was Ron went red and opened this mouth then shut it and there father then said, "the three of you get home now we have called Deans parents," the girl then said, "no," Molly then said, "Ginny you should of kept your legs shut." Ginny then said, "but." They were all marched off and Sirius waited in till they had gone and said, "Ron, Hermione font room or I will tell your parents." Harry looked at his food and they were marched off.

When they finished dinner Ron and Hermione came back in as the adults left the room and Ron then said, "so this is Abby?" Abby smiled and said, "yep," Hermione was still very red face and Ron then said, "did you two… ?" Harry shock his head and said, "no we didn't," Abby then said, "so what did my dad say?" Ron then said, "just be careful and tell him if you start you know," Abby flushed and Harry laughed with Ron and Abby moved her wand and aimed at the tea pot and said, "Accio," it flew over to her and she moved her wand and pour herself some tea and Harry then said, "you're getting good."

Abby gave him a beautiful smile and said, "well I did have you teaching me earlier." Harry kissed her and she kissed him back. Ron then said, "so you're a black?" Abby then said, "Abigail Sykes," Ron had his mouth drop open and he said, "your mother was Elanor Sykes?" Abby nodded and Hermione then said, "your famous, well your mother is and it said you were lost unknown if you were dead or alive after Voldemort took you, your mother went in and blow up the house," Abby started to get flash and she shook her head and said, "no," Sirius had sense her distress and said, "Abby?" he came in and grabbed her and said, "show me?" Abby put her hand to his face and showed him though her own eyes what happened;

Blood pooling by her and she cried and moved her head she kicked her feet and a man came over and said, "hey come here." The man was Severus and he said, "stay quiet for me I need to get you out of here," Abby grabbed his finger and Severus smiled at her and said, "good girl." He started moving and a women then said, "put her back," Severus moved her so she was close to his chest and he said, "Bellatrix she is a baby, she was crying I was just going to walk with her to calm her we do not want his sleep disturbed with her crying and she likes me."

Abby started crying a little and Severus started walking and she stopped and she the women who he had just called Bellatrix come forward she had black hair and looked alike to Narcissa. Bellatrix then said, "she was placed in my care," Severus then said, "but she doesn't like you she only cry and given she hasn't let anyone sleep in so long do you really want to wake him with her crying when she can be shut up with me?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth and Abby cried and Severus started walking again and said, "I am going to take a walk with her outside see if the fresh air will not smooth in to sleep." Bellatrix grabbed his arm and said, "no I will," Abby started screaming and a high pitch voice then said, "Bellatrix your upsetting the baby and if she happy to let Severus take her on a walk in the fresh air let him she cried so much these past days I would nearly do anything to shut her up." Bellatrix let Severus go and said, "yes master I was just worried about her safety."

The voice then said, "there are many of us here and many keeping the grounds safe on shift worked she will be safe enough now come and let Severus see to her as she likes him maybe we will get a night's sleep." Severus then said, "if my lord wish sleep I could take her with me to the Malfoys later on as many death eaters are there with the children she would be safe and have some other children there it might calm her as Elanor was stay in the Weasley house hold and they lots of children running around the place."

The voice then said, "maybe, but first let us see if she is fine in your care." Severus bowed his head and Abby moaned and pulled his top and he smiled at her and said, "yes I'm moving," Severus walked outside and started walking and Abby felt sleepy and he rocked her and said, "now let's get you back to your mother," Abby grabbed this finger again and slept safe in his arms.

BANG it shacked the and made her jump but she didn't cry but saw she was wrapped inside a cloak, Severus looked at her and pulled his cloak around her and a women screamed, "where's my baby." Abby knew this voice and she cried she felt hungry. Severus looked at her and said, "your mother," Severus started running and he ducked as a door flew open and Abby saw a women who looked just like her on the floor and she was screaming.

It made her angry and she appeared next to the women and she looked at a bold pale man who had a wand as she was on her mother's chest and she want it to stop. And he screamed and was sent flying backwards. Lots of spells head at her but a shield formed of phoenix flames and the bold man go up and said, "phoenix flames? She can create phoenix flames?" Elanor put her arms around Abby and got up and the shield moved to cover her as he called a stop to the people shooting spells at them. Elanor smiled at Abby and said, "my clever little baby girl," Abby pulled her hair and her mother looked at bold man and said, "your never get my daughter," Elanor touched Abby's face and said, "come on show mummy what the birdy tough you."

Abby felt her power build up read to explode and Bellatrix shouted, "out she is going to blow."

Remus shouted, "Abby, Abby stop it you're going to blow."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry then said, "Abby," Abby felt herself being pulled in to a hug and Harry said, "Abby wake up." Abby opened her eyes and she was shacking and Harry then said, "calm down its alright." Abby cuddled in to him and he rocked her which made her calm down. Sirius joined in the hug and said, "it's alright. Abby was calm and Molly then said, "not again Forks last time you blow up a house." Forks made a noise and Abby moved her hand and he rubbed in to it." Sirius then said, "why didn't you tell me Molly." Abby saw Sirius fit her with a look and Molly then said, "let you what?"

Sirius then said, "that Elanor had my baby." Molly looked at him and said, "Elanor know there was a leak in the order so when she found out me and Arthur helped hid the fact she was pregnant and then the Abigail once she was born. Elanor took Abigail off when Dumbledore came over without telling us first she feared the order finding out about her but Voldemort did instead she broke in to that house to get her out once she did. Elanor sent Abigail off somewhere with her bracket. She left Abigail's birth recorders with us I didn't tell you because after Elanor was killed me and Arthur had no idea where little Abigail was or if she was still alive."

Molly put a small chest on the table and said, "Abby your mother left this for you, in my care." Abby touched it and it clicked open. Abby pulled out some parchment and read, "Abigail Sirius Sykes." Sirius then said, "its your birth records." Remus came over and said, "her middle name is Sirius," Remus looked on it and said, "she didn't put you on it Sirius." Rose pulled out a thick let and got walked over to a window and read in her head;

If you are reading this my darling daughter I have died and I hope you live in safer times but know I love you more than life its self.

It pains me to write this but I must, you are not safe with me the only safety I can give you, is to give you up and pray to god that someone takes you in. I do not do this lightly and I cannot leave you with a friend, because you are endanger no one must know I am your mother in till this war is over and I can only hope we win.

The reason for this is simple and I pray only your eyes ever see this letter and please my darling burn it after you have read this no one can know for even if we do win this war this information will put you in the worse type of danger but you must know and you cant find out though another.

Abby moved out the back door and went in to the shed as Sirius was walking over to her and she shut the shed Sirius then said, "Abby?" Abby then said, "I just need a moment dad," Sirius then said, "ok I will be in the kitchen if you need me." Abby went back top the letter and carried on reading:

Times where hard and we needed information the most powerful dark wizard of our times, oh I pray he is long dead when you read this named himself lord Voldemort. Voldemort name isn't spoke aloud because of the people he killed it is hard time my darling.

I join a group called the order of the phoenix and we stood against Voldemort. Fort him and try to save others, it was war plan and simple and like in any war spies where needed. Voldemort sort me out himself and tried to turn me evil. Times where hard and we need information so I infiltrated his side of the war. I have done some many things I wish I didn't just to get close to him.

But I was also in love and I love Sirius Black with all my heart and I know he loved me to, he will think he is your father and let him be your father that's the father I wanted for you and prayed who go me pregnant. I hope so hard by when your test came back I had to test another. Severus Snape he isn't your father either but he found out I was having you and we were forced in to sex.

Voldemort made us do a lot of things but we didn't have a choice. Once he told you to do something it was either do it or be killed. I know that will be hard for you to understand the options of have sex or die but it is the truth. Once his test came back negative it killed me to know who your father was.

Your father is Lord Voldemort, I didn't have a choice my darling we need the information that I got being at his side, his right hand women. People where dyeing, and that's how I could help. Being with a monster and telling the order his plans. I am not proud of what I had to do to get the information but I did it and it save so many lives.

It what I did to keep Sirius safe. Put once I knew I was having you I had to keep you safe. My baby. I pray Sirius makes it though this war and you are with him. He is the man I wanted you to of created you with. And I know he will do anything for you. I asked him today what he would do if I had a baby and it wasn't his and he said, "it would be my baby Elle I would take on any child as mine with you because I love you."

I look at you and I know no matter what he will fight to be your father. Nothing can either change the fact that he is your father he has wanted you since you where born.

I love you Elanor Sykes your mom x

Abby watched the letter go up in flames and she opened the door and dropped it as it was burnt up. Sirius came out side and pulled her in to a hug and said, "you alright?" Abby nodded and hugged him back hard and said, "it just went up." The letter was just ash now and Sirius rocked her and said, "lets get you inside Sirius sat Abby down on the sofa and curled up with her. Molly bought the chest and said, "Abigail can you open the chest to see what else is there?"

Abby just curled in to Sirius and he said, "Molly not now she upset what every was in that letter as really upset her," Severus walked in and said, "what letter?" Molly then said, "Elanor left this for Abigail and none of us can get it open." Severus stoked Abby's hair and said, "are you alright?" Sirius then said, "why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?" Severus then said, "because Elanor knew there was a leak and after her power spick if she was found out she was pregnant she knew he would be after the baby. Elanor was in walkway rig when the Aurors blow it up with me and Voldemort and Abby must of sense something and she protected us with phoenix flames."

Severus put a blanket around Abby and said, "after that she tried to get away form to many questions where being asked. But she was cough leaking milk he knew she had Abby and he went on the hurt of her and got her. It wasn't safe to tell anyone about her not when a week old baby can create phoenix flame. Elanor hid her and she didn't tell me but I have been looking for Abby for years and with some death eaters no being inside I didn't want to risk everyone knowing because if news that Elanor's baby is alive came out and they found her first."

Severus shock his head and said, "it was too much of a risk and after you broke out the death eaters got out it was just safe still to keep my mouth shut. Elanor would of boiled me in my on caldron if I had told you and they found her first. Then though in everything with Harry I didn't have a lot of time on my hands." Severus stoked Abby's hair flat and Sirius then said, "why would you be looking for her?" Severus then said, "two very good reasons, one she is my godchild, two Elanor said, if anything happened to you that would stop you from looking after her I was to make sure she safe and already she made me swear not to say anything in till you asked me. she made we swear to look after her to."

Sirius then said, "what where you under the unbreakable value?" Severus then said, "yes, I was and still am. I willing did it to ensure I couldn't say anything, Elanor was my best friend she need my help and Abby had to be protected and given we didn't know who the leak was we couldn't risk telling you, you had a beautiful baby girl. Given the leak was Peter it would of gotten back to Voldemort before we had a change like he gave up the Potters." Sirius flinched and Abby managed to stop shacking and touched Severus face and showed him:

Abby was crying and Severus picked her up and said, "its alright your mum will be back soon." Abby started crying she was hungry and Severus sat in a rocking chair and rocked her. Elanor walked in and said, "he knows I started leaking," Elanor took Abby and Severus pulled her in to his lap and Elanor started feeding Abby and Abby grabbed Severus finger.

Severus then said, "you have to go underground, you have said it yourself we cant trust the order because of the leak and you have her to think about he will hunt her now." Elanor nodded and said, "I wish Sirius was here." Severus then said, "I know Elle and no matter how much I hate him he adores you and he would love little Abby. He will understand if there's one thing me and Sirius Black will always argue on is you need to be safe," Elanor smiled at him and said, "well two things now." Severus smiled at Abby and said, "my goddaughter, we will argue on that one to she starting to get his temperament already."

Elanor then said, "is she?"

The vision broke and Sirius kissed Abby and said, "your right Abby we should fight." Remus then said, "god daughter?" Severus stood up and pulled out the papers and said, "I couldn't say anything in till Sirius asked I have been to the ministry and they are sending you an owl I have half control over Abigail-Sirius." Sirius then said, "why isn't my name on the birth," Severus then said, "because it is safer for Abby that way Sirius and the reason why isn't something I can tell you." Remus the said, "you know a lot you're not telling us." Severus nodded and said, "I can't tell you." Sirius then said, "he's under the unbreakable vowel. I am guessing you can only tell us if something happens that buts Abby at risk?" Severus then said, "in till something's happen or they put Abby in danger."

Remus just sat down and said, "but why give her Sirius as a middle name?" Abby smiled as in her classroom she asked a simpler question and she said, "she was being smart, she couldn't put a name down but she could leave a clue. Sometimes unmarried mother who can't but the baby's fathers name down puts part of it in the baby's name, so she put it in the middle because if anyone questions that then it can easily be said, "she was in a relationship with him so it's just a trick on his emotions in case anything happened to her."

Severus smiled and said, "that's right, your mother told me that she was worried that if we won and she died it would look odd Sirius caring for you if there wasn't a little small little reason. It also works the other way around if we lost and then you would also know your father's name." Sirius looked at Severus and said, "that is smart." Remus hit his hand to his face and said, "Stevenson," Severus then said, "that was Elanor's mother's maiden name."

Remus then said, "Abby was left with a Margret and John Stevenson she was trying to give you a clue with Abby's name to who she left Abby with." Severus then said, "her grandparents names and surname. Oh god how could I be so thick she always said family was the best hiding place and she kept saying it and about Abby's middle name after she hid her I just didn't put the paces together." Sirius then said, "I would have a problem putting those things together." Remus then said, "she have my hide for a rug, not long before she was killed she said, "she always liked the name Abby maybe I should talk to Severus about it sometime."

Severus looked at him and said, "and you didn't ask?" Remus looked at him and said, "what was one of your," Severus nodded and Remus then said, "she kick both our asses if she was still here." Sirius then said, "I tempted to do that myself she knew between you both you would have enough brains to work out what she did and you didn't use them." Dumbledore just looked at them and said, "she did say to me about asking about a Abby, to Severus but she died that day." Molly looked at them all and said, "men."

Molly summoned the chest and Abby opened it and pulled out papers and Sirius had her in his lap still and he said, "she made Molly her godmother," Molly then said, "I though she put those in there now I am going to but my ore in and get part control of Abby because Severus will be pushed for full control with Lucius and this way it's a uneven slip. Elle always said she had to encase he came back at any point." Sirius pulled out a letter and it was addressed to him and he said, "she wrote me a letter." Harry kissed her neck and Abby shut the chest and looked at Sirius Letter and he opened it and started reading and when he was done he had a few tears in his eyes and hugged Abby close and Abby moaned and said, "dad," Sirius let Abby go and she left with Harry to get a drink and she curled up in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby stay days in till it was time to leave for school. Harry had talked non-stop about Hogwarts and Abby couldn't wait to be sorted and she hopped she would be in Gryffindor with Harry. Abby walked on to the platform and Harry was holding her hand and Lucius came over and said, "Abigail," Abby looked at him and Remus then said, "Abigail-Sirius come along now," Lucius looked at him and said, "Abigail-Sirius ?" Remus nodded and said, "Abigail-Sirius Sykes." Sirius was a dog at Remus side and he was trying not to laugh Abby got in to the compartment with the others and Lucius then said, "Sirius? Her middle name is Sirius," Severus then said, "no her first name is double borrowed so her first name is Abigail-Sirius."

Severus then said, "Abby I want you in my compartment I have been asked to run some small tests on you." Remus looked ready to argue and Abby let go of Harrys hand and followed him in to a compartment away from there's and got in. Lucius followed them down and said, "why," Severus then said, "get in," his voice was low but deadly. Some boys went to get in ad Severus gave them all one look and they head off. Severus shut the door and said, "she doesn't know anything," Abby did the written test she was asked to and Lucius and Severus where deep in talk. Abby finished and she started drawing in her book and Severus smiled at her kindly and said, "seeing things again Abby?"

Abby looked at him and said, "it doesn't make any sense low," Severus moved over and pulled her in to his lap and she carried on drawing and Severus watched and said, "those are werewolves," Abby had started to draw a house and Lucius looked at it and said, "attacking a house?" Abby started drawing plants in the garden and Lucius then said, "focus on the house," her touched her hand and Abby went rigged and she saw

People everywhere being attacked and screaming and fire. Fire was moving like it was alive.

Abby looked at the fire and it was in the shape of a snake and moved like one eating and chasing people.

Abby moved her head again and the people in black where laughing as they were attacking a house and she looked at in and it was the prime minister's house number 10 downing street.

The werewolves howled and came out of the house and to the house and the people in black laughed and left fast as the werewolves chased people down on to the street.

Abby felt Severus rocking her and she came to in his arms and he said, "hey," he calmed her and Lucius had his mouth open and Severus then said, "she took to me fast as a baby Lucius don't look so shocked when her powers active she can remember me." Abby curled up in his arms and he held her like a small child and Abby opened her eyes and Severus stoked her hair and sat her up and said, "what did you see?" Abby started to right down what she had seen and fold the paper and gave it to Severus and he read it and Lucius went to grab it and it went up in phoenix fire.

Severus stocked her hair and said, "calm down Abby, it is alright." Abby curled up in to him and rested with her eyes shut. Lucius then said, "what did she see?" Severus then said, "I will inform him myself I have other things to tell him." Lucius then said deadly, "like what you will tell me now half breed." Abby let a shield of pure phoenix fire go over them both and Severus then said, "I wouldn't take that tone around her she doesn't like it and given how she used to attack in her sleep as a child I wouldn't make threats."

Lucius then said, "what is she your baby?" Severus then said, "no she isn't but I holding her and you are talking that tone in her direction Lucius it doesn't take much to see why she would protect me to and unlike you she liked me as a baby I may only helped in looking after her for a few days but that doesn't mean she can't remember me or no my smell. After all the walks I took her on wrapping her up in my cloak it would be hard for her to forget my smell, or my voice."

Abby moved and Severus stoked her hair and said, "sleep baby girl," Abby stilled and Lucius then said, "do you know who her father is?" Severus then said, "I am under oath." Abby sense Lucius shocked face and the train stopped and Severus lead her out and over to a cart. Abby was taken to Dumbledore and she showed him what she had seen while a Severus paced and Severus then said, "Dumbledore she needs to be put in to Gryffindor she will not be safe anywhere else." Dumbledore then said, "she needs to be sorted." Severus then said, "say you sorted her before school, Gryffindor is the only house she will be safe in, Potter will not let her out of his sigh and we all watch Potter. Everyone death eater child will be gunning for information on her Lucius told me he wants me to push the hat to put her in Slytherin this is too much of a risk she goes in to Gryffindor or I take her out of this school right now."

Dumbledore then said, "and put her where?" Severus then said, "privet tutoring, I will put her in a place where none of us will be able to get her out I don't like where this is going." Dumbledore then said, "you do not," Severus then said, "Remus and Molly will argue with me and you can't stop me from taking her orders have been pre-set with Bell by Elle and I am happy to say I will not know where she will be going and that house elf will not break her commands to protect little Abigail-Sirius, no more than I will."

Dumbledore looked pissed off and said, "you leave me no choice then Severus." Severus touched Abby hair and said, "don't talk to anyone who isn't one of Harry's friends Abby and stay away from every Slytherin." Abby nodded and Severus then said, "your best to take her over to Harry Dumbledore," Dumbledore walked Abby down and she had changed her robes with a flick of her wand and Dumbledore pointed out Harry and Abby went over to him and Severus and Dumbledore left for there seats. Harry looked at her and said, "Gryffindor?" Abby took his hand and Harry pulled close and in his ear Abby said, "we will talk later."

Harry took her hand and sat down in his friends group. One boy then said, "so who is this?" Ron then said, "Harry's girlfriend," Harry smiled and said, "Abigail-Sirius Sykes," everyone who had heard her name looked right at her and Ron then said, "Elanor Sykes's daughter." Harry looked forward and Abby held his hand and she watched it and she was wear of everyone still looking at her. Abby got though the feast and Harry was holding her hand as they went up to bed and she could hear everyone talking about her. Abby kissed Harry and everyone looked shocked and Hermione lead to there year girls room. Abby sorted herself out and laid out on her bed and Hermione started talking to her about lessons.

Abby found the first week of school flew by and she was happy being with Harry and they just seemed to be getting closer. The second week back meant Quiddtich try out had started and Abby went along with Hermione and they watched from the ground. Ron smiled at her and said, "Abs why don't you give it a try?" Abby came over and Harry watched her amount the broom prefect first time and she said, "here goes nothing," Abby kicked off and she zoomed up fast and turned easy in the air and Harry floated up and smiled at her and Fred then said, "right caught the golf balls Abs," Abby saw both twins had bags and she moved fast managing to caught the balls from both twins and the team just looked at her.

Harry laughed and Abby looked at him and moved and she slipped off the end of her broom." Abby screamed and she stopped an inch from the floor. On a bed of phoenix flames. Forks had land and Abby looked at him and land flat on her face and he played with her hair. McGonagall her head of house came running over with Dumbledore and Harry pulled Abby to her feet and Dumbledore then said, "are you alright?" Abby nodded and Ron then said, "she lucky Fork saved her." Fork shock his head and nipped the bottom of Abby's robes and Dumbledore then put out his arm and Forks glade to it and he said, "good boy Forks," Forks shock his head and Dumbledore then said, "no?" it was questioning and Forks flew to Abby and pulled her hair lightly and Abby then said, "Forks stop it."

Dumbledore then said, "she did that?" Forks nodded everyone looked at her and Hermione then said, "but that was phoenix flames," Abby shrugged as Forks went to Dumbledore's shoulder and she said, "I have a nag with them." Abby opened her hand and they sat there and Harry took Abby's hand and got her sat down and McGonagall and Dumbledore started talking and Ron then said, "it's lucky you saved yourself," Harry was looking at the broom and said, "the foot holds fell off." The Gryffindor captain then said, "she would make a hell of a seeker." Abby then said, "if it is all the same with you I think I will keep my feet on the ground." Harry sat down and pulled her in to his lap and held her close.

Abby shut her eyes and Harry then said, "Wood she doesn't want to she just took a fall and that was her first time on a broom." Wood then said, "well maybe she could be are sub seeker?" Harry then said, "if she gets on a broom after falling." Abby went in with them and when she got in to the castle she started on her homework with Hermione. Harry then said, "Abby just make it up in Divination," Hermione then said, "that is no way to get though a class." Abby pulled out a start chart and said, "I might as well the only thing I predicted in the class was short down." Hermione then said, "what was it?" Abby then said, "she is going to fall and break her arm." Abby was filling out her chart and they head to Divination.

The teacher Sybill Trelawney tripped at the start and broke her arm and Abby then piped up and said, "I told you a week ago you would break your arm in class." Trelawney just looked at her and said, "yes you did but you didn't tell me when," Abby shrugged and said, "I must not have your skill for telling when thing will happened." Abby touched her arm and healed it. Everyone had their mouth open and Trelawney checked her arm and said, "very well done Abby 15 points Gryffindor." The lesson took a light turn and Trelawney with the others listened to her small predictions and Trelawney show talked them though how to tell how to date them.

At the end of the lesson Harry looked at her and said, "so seen anything useful?" Abby then said, "we got pop quiz in defence against the dark arts tomorrow." Ron moaned and Abby lead them to potions as they had a new teacher teaching it and it was Slughorn. Abby sailed though it and Slughorn looked at them, all and said, "now that we are doing so well and everything is running the person who brews the best draft of the living death will get this," Hermione then said, "Felix Felicis," Abby then said, "Liquid luck," Slughorn smiled at her and he said, "that is right Miss Sykes," he looked at the rest of the class and said, "you have the rest of the lesson to make the daft with the winner getting one vial of liquid luck." Abby started making it and she crushed something then started chopping and everyone couldn't cut the horned armoured slug.

Harry looked at her and said, "how did you," Abby took his knife and crushed it then chopped and gave him a wink. Abby went off the textbook and Hermione then said, "that isn't right. Somehow Abby knew it was and she carried on at it. Abby finished in 25 minutes and she started cleaning up. Slughorn came over and took a look and said, "very well done use the advanced method," he tested it and said, "perfectly made 50 points to Gryffindor." Everyone had their mouths opened. At the end of the lessons Abby's potion was the best and she got potion. Abby smiled as it was the end of the school day and she ate dinner and sense something.

It wasn't in till they were heading up to bed Abby stopped dead turned on her hill and left. Hermione had shouted after her but Abby need to talk to someone and it seemed the only one who would protected her was Severus so she made her way down to his rooms using her senses. Abby knocked and she saw some Slytherins where following her and Severus looked at her and said, "Abby?" Abby then said, "can I come in?" Severus let her inside and slammed the door in the other students faces and said, "follow me." Lucius and some others where in his front room and Lucius then said, "Abigail?"

Abby was lead to Severus bedroom and Severus casted spells over the door and on the walls and said, "what is it?" Abby touched his face and let him sense it. Severus went pale and said, "show me your arms," Abby did but there was nothing there and Severus touched her temples and said, "don't fight me I need to check." Abby let him check over her mind and she sense there were no links in it and he paced a little and said, "who have you talk?" Abby then said, "no one I didn't know what to do so I came to you."

Severus held her close and said, "you are sensing a meeting being called its nothing for you to be worried about ." Severus tucked Abby in to his own bed and said, "just try and sleep," Severus opened his door and Lucius was there and so where the others and Severus then said, "yes?" Lucius then said, "what is going on?" Severus then said, "she has been having nightmares I have given her a sleeping draft," Lucius went to come inside and Severus then said, "she is asleep and it is best to leave her I have an idea what has caused this and we will be late for the meeting."


	8. Chapter 8

Abby touched Severus mind and he let her stay in her head so she saw what he saw heard what he did. Severus spelled shut the door and said, "she will be fine," they all left though the fireplace with a few of the children and the bold man who's Severus mind told her was Voldemort looked at them and said, "your late," Lucius then said, "Abigail had a problem my lord," another then said, "she has been having nightmares it is hard a problem." Lucius then said, "the girls a seer her nightmare could not be nightmares they could be the future, and think the girl hasn't been raised right any future that would be good for us would be a nightmare for her."

Voldemort looked at him and said, "what do you know." A man then said, "nothing she wouldn't talk to us. She came to talk to Severus my lord." Voldemort looked at Severus and said, "well?" Severus then said, "her mind can still remember things from when she was a baby my lord given what happened today she is remembering things and they are confusing the child." Voldemort then said, "what happened to day?" A boy then said, "she tried out for Quiddtich and fell off her broom." Severus then sad, "she saved herself with pure phoenix flames my lord it is the first time she has used them for a big thing since she was a child, it has tricked some memories and she doesn't understand she is confused."

Voldemort looked at him and said, "what memories?" Severus then said, "she was to shaken to try and tell me but she did say some things but they are best you heard them alone my lord." Voldemort looked at him and said, "what?" Severus then said, "she remembers you my lord." Voldemort looked at him and said, "bring her to me," Severus then said, "she is asleep and I think that is the best thing for her right now my lord. If she is overload she will panic and given how unstable she can be with her powers that would could be deadly. Given the last time she lost it she nearly blow apart the ministry and the guards got called out on her." Voldemort planned the attack on number 10 and Severus then said, "Abby has foresaw this attack werewolves coming when you were leaving the house."

Lucius then said, "on the train?" Severus nodded and said, "yes after wards I managed to calm her on the way to the office but I cannot be 100% that we were not overheard she was very panicky, well any child would be when not raised right about people getting ripped limp from limp by maar dogs my lord." Voldemort then said, "has she seen anything else?" Severus then said, "small things my lord while awake as she is being trained as predicted her powers are spiking her seeing skills are coming alone quite she had predicted small things and she has hardly been at school a month it seems under a gentle hand she is come forward in leaps and bounds."

Voldemort then said, "I want to see her." Severus then said, "my lord I fear it would be far too soon for her to see you she is still trying to find her feet maybe when she can remember more of you then it would be a better idea she still has the order pouring poison in her ear not that it can be helped but if she was to remember you in a different light just enough for her to question them," Lucius then said, "she would come willingly my lord and it wouldn't take much for you to turn her against the order."

Severus then said, "but it will take time my lord the child is still very unstable with her powers but," Voldemort then said, "but?" Severus then said, "I think her defence against the dark arts lessons is where most things might be tricked my lord. All those times she was around duelling it has had the ring effect on the child she excels in the subject of duelling need very little in the way of instruction she attacks and defences like an adult already my lord her style unlike anything I have seen she adapts in a duel using pure skill to get the up hand she is far above all of her year and it is her first year at school."

Voldemort smiled and said, "she is good then?" Severus bowled his head and said, "yes my lord but she has not where near your skill my lord," Severus raised his head and said, "but she has a natural ability that I have never seen before with your training she could be a truly a shining gem." Voldemort then said, "it was one of the things that used to shut her up as a child watching a good duel." Severus then said, "and it has had the perfect effect on her."

Voldemort then said, "what about her over subjects?" Draco then said, "she is excelling in everything," Voldemort then said, "really and her friends?" Draco went pale and his mother looked at him and he said, "she is close with Potter my lord." Severus then said, "that isn't by choice my lord the order was fast to get Potter down her neck. The Weasley have been watching her and have only pulled her up as you returned not long ago I have not been trust as you know my lord by I am getting there with Abby she responds to me."

Severus took a breath and said, "what I have managed to find out is that it is the Weasleys not only knew of Abby they knew she was and was with muggles my lord and where happy to let her live a muggle life. The muggles in question have moved around the country a lot my lord no doubt to make the Weasleys unaware of where they were keeping the girl. I have managed to find out that they used Potter as a plan my lord getting him to get her trust with knowing about magic and therefore entrapping her."

Everyone at the table looked sick and Bellatrix then said, "they wanted her to live a muggle life?" Severus then said, "yes, but it was failing badly Abby has managed to write a few of spells herself." Voldemort then said, "spells?" Severus nodded and said, "she let it slip when I was there with the werewolf, he had her shut up quickly but she a lot of baseline powers." Voldemort then said, "like?" Severus then said, "levitation, telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis, teleportation, those are she is has shown me."

Bellatrix then said, "you think there is more?" Severus nodded his head and said, "she started to talk to Dumbledore's phoenix." Voldemort then said, "talking?" Severus then said, "she being to show control over a phoenix and I have heard her myself speak it." Voldemort smiled as the people started talking to each other and he said, "really?" Severus nodded and Voldemort then said, "come Severus," Severus followed Voldemort in to a room.

Others went to follow but the door slammed shut and Voldemort simple said, "is my daughter a phoenix witch?" Severus then said, "everything points to that my lord she asks for you in her sleep." Voldemort smiled and said, "she didn't take to me much as a baby but now she asks for me?" Severus nodded and said, "she did like sleeping in your bed my lord it could be a comfit thing. These muggles who she was placed with didn't treat her well." Voldemort then said, "what do you mean?"

Severus then said, "she was label as a devil child the people she was placed with where nuts plain and simple and she was out casted by everyone for what she was and badly picked on. She was also very underweight when she first found." Voldemort then said, "they weren't feeding her?" Severus then said, "she will not talk about it my lord but first of all she was so timed about her powers my lord afraid to use them and what I found out from the listening to the werewolf and Molly Weasley the muggles looking after the girl had threated her with physical harm."

Voldemort looked angry and said, what do you mean by harm?" Severus then said, "what I know of their religion it would be torture my lord. The muggles where very religious my lord they wanted to send her to the wizard torturers Italy my lord." Voldemort looked so angry and he said, "what?" Severus then said, "she is very unsure about her magic even now my lord it is almost like she is waiting for us to turn on her." Voldemort didn't look happy.

Abby felt herself being shaken and she woke to see Dumbledore shacking her and she hit his hands off and said, "what?" Dumbledore looked at her and said, "what are you doing down here?" Abby then said, "I needed to talk to Severus and feel asleep he said it was ok for me to stay in here." Dumbledore then said, "what did you have to talk to him about you should come to me next time." Abby just curled up and Dumbledore then said, "well?"

BOOOM


	9. Chapter 9

Abby looked at the door and Severus stood there and he said, "Abby are you alright?" Abby nodded and Severus then said, "what is going on here?" Abby then said, "the headmaster came in here and started shacking me." Severus tucked her back into bed and said, "go to sleep Abby." Abby cuddled up and shut her eyes and Dumbledore then said, "Severus what is going on Hermione said she just ran off after dinner." Severus then said, "she came right to me and she is fine she just leave her be."

Dumbledore then said, "what did she come and see you about." Severus then said, "that isn't anything to do with you Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked at him and said, "she is a student at my school of course it has everything to do with me." Severus then said, "I would like you to leave I have to go talk to Sirius." Dumbledore then said, "I will take the girl back up Gryffindor tower," Severus then said, "she is fine where she is and sleep is what she needs right now."

Dumbledore angrily said, "I want to know what is going on and I want to know now."

BANG BOOM

Abby jumped right up and Sirius ran in in his dog form and jumped up on the bed and shifted Remus and Molly weren't that far behind him. Dumbledore then said, "well?" Sirius then said, "what is going on?" Molly then said, "Abigail where have you been?" Abby opened her mouth and Severus looked at her and she shut it again and Severus then said, "Sirius can I have a word in privet?" Sirius looked worried and got up and Dumbledore then said, "out with it Severus we are all trustworthy here." Severus then said, "whatever is going is none of your business Dumbledore, but it is Sirius's."

They walked out and Dumbledore turned on Abby and said, "well?" Abby went pale and Remus sat down and pulled her in to his arms and he said, "you are scaring the girl." Dumbledore then said, "Abigail what is going on?" Abby looked at him and Remus looked at Dumbledore and said, "you scared her and you just expected her to talk to you?" Molly then said, "let's get her in the front room and some water down her." Abby let them take her in to the front room and Dumbledore did the water and she looked at it and sense something was off about it.

Dumbledore then said, "go on then drink," Abby looked at it and said, "what did you put in this?" Molly then said, "don't be silly." Abby held the glass at him and said, "hummer me." Dumbledore's eyes went wide and Remus looked at him and said, "he wouldn't," Abby then said, "then he will not mind drinking it." Molly looked at her and Dumbledore then opened his mouth and Molly drunk it and she said, "see nothing wrong with it." Abby then said, "really so what did you really think about me?"

Molly then said, "you're a brat plan and simple if it wasn't for you then my Ginny would be with Harry and not you." Remus then said, "Molly." Molly then said, "I did mean every word of that." Molly put her hand over her mouth and said, "what did you do?" Abby then said, "that has nothing to do with me Dumbledore put something in the drink so ask him." Dumbledore went pink and said, "Veritaserum, she wouldn't tell me what was going on," Remus then said, "so you tried to drug her? What if Severus has but the oath on her you would of killed her?"

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "everything is centring around her I need to know regardless of what could of happened it was a calculated risk. It is unlike Severus would put one on her given that she is so young and wouldn't understand it. He wouldn't risk her breaking it." Molly looked at Abby and said, "so what is going on because there is more than one way to make you talk." Abby then said, "you never liked my mother did you?" Molly then said, "of course not but when she warmed her way in to Sirius's heart and she was friends with James it was easy to make her think I was the best person to talk to."

Abby stepped back and Remus went pale and said, "you used her?" Molly then said, "the Order used her she was Voldemort's pet she was useful for the information she gave but other than that she was a snake in the grass I have always doubt that this brat was Sirius child." Severus then said, "she is Sirius child and Voldemort went nowhere near Elle sexually she put in measure to insure that she never would have to, it was Bellatrix who was sleeping with him not her."

Sirius then said, "brat?" Molly then said, "yes your brat I hated the fact she was moved close to Potter she hadn't long moved the muggles moved her around a lot I always knew where she hid the brat I was to leave Abigail there in till it was safe to get her but what was the point of having that in my house it was bad enough when Arthur let Elle stay when she gave birth and that she visited when my children where home I wouldn't stand for her brat being under my roof."

Molly went pink but she couldn't stop herself and she said, "she was nothing but a death eater and she got what was coming to her and that brat will come to the same sticky end mark my words. Little Abigail-Sirius Sykes following in her mother's foot prints it going to happen she will turns all over to the death eaters and more than like kill Potter herself. It is horrible that she is pulling Potters heart strings he could do some much better than a death eaters brat."

Abby had moved back and Molly then said, "that child should have been killed at birth with her mother better she had never been born I have half a mind to kill her myself." Abby left the room fast and she felt tears sting her cheeks. McGonagall Abby's head of house grabbed her arm and said, "there you are." She looked at Abby and said, "what is it?" Abby touched her face and showed her everything that happened from the second Dumbledore had shock her and she went pale and Abby walked out the front doors and out into the night.

McGonagall called after her but Abby was out of sight and she had hid in a brush as McGonagall looked around. Sounds of sniffing was heard and Abby moved low and fast away from her hiding place the forest was forbidden to go in to but she didn't care. Abby ran in to the woods and hid up a tree. The booming voice of Hagrid then said, "why would she come in to the forest?" Molly then said, "just leave the brat to died." Remus then said, "just leave Molly it clear you down want anything to do with Abby."

Severus then said, "just why are you here Molly when you don't like the girl?" Molly then said, "to make her life unbearable so she kills herself by getting her trust and destroying it." Remus then said, "I think you should leave," Molly then said, "I can't help it." Severus then said, "that would be the Veritaserum, I can't believe you tried to drug her Dumbledore." Dumbledore then said, "it seems like the only way I will find anything out about her you are keeping everything to yourself."

Severus then said, "go on see if you can't sniff her out." Hagrid then said, "he isn't a tracking dog I will get in there she must of left tracks." Abby looked down and Sirius was sniffing not far from her tree and she didn't want to be seen so took a breath and knew she was invisible." Sirius started barking at her tree and Severus was following him and said, "Abby?" The branch started to Snape and she screamed and grabbed another as she started to fall.

Severus then said, "invisibility?" Remus then said, "where is she." Abby sense a spell and she dropped and land on the floor. Sirius ran over to her and started licking her and she wasn't moving. Molly then said, "job done she dead." Sirius was making a crying noise and nosing her as well as licking. Abby was visible and Severus then said, "no," Harry shouted something and Remus then said, "Harry don't," Abby felt weird and she started to chock and Sirius licked her face and she opened her eyes and touched Sirius.

Severus was state over and checking her over. Severus picked her up and Remus then said, "she alive," Molly then said, "she can't be I hit her square in the back with the killing curse it isn't fair." Abby saw Remus grab Molly and said, "we are going to the ministry." Dumbledore then said, "but the use of that spell on a human is life." Remus then said, "then she shouldn't of tried killing my goddaughter." Remus dragged Molly off and Abby was taken to the hospital wing.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby was laid out on to a bed and checked over and she was fast getting bad tempered. Abby got pissed off and the nurse jumped back as phoenix fire went over Abby's body and Abby curled up and shut her eyes. Severus then said, "Abby are you alight?" Abby curled up and shut her eyes and Severus then said, "I wouldn't try and put the flames out we will just have wait in till they go down." Sirius barked and Severus then said, "it's the only way."

Abby went to sleep and she woke with the sound of pure shock and she opened her eyes and people from the ministry where looking at her, Abby knew they were from the ministry as people because she could sense it. Abby let her flames sleep and they went out and she stressed up floated and Sirius jumped on her bed in dog form and started liking her and she said, "oi … eeww … calm down … yuck … stop it." Sirius stopped it and Abby hugged him and his tail was wagging so hard it was hitting the bed.

Remus smiled and kindly said, "he's been so worried about you we all have, now how do you feel?" Abby then said, "my back hurts," Abby let the women shoe everyone but another women in a nurse dress out and she was checked over. When they were down Abby got dressed in to some clean school clothes that just appeared for her and her dirty clothes was got sent off for the wash. The nurse where talking to the ministry people and Abby was stressing as she was out of the bed and she lifted off the floor.

Abby flexed her powers and everyone looked at her with in mostly shock and fear and she said, "what's for breakfast?" Severus had only smiled when she had flexed and he said, "Poppy is Abigail fine to leave the wing?" A nurse looked at him and Severus then said, "I will make sure is fine and I am her first lesson so I am more than able to keep an eye on, if she so much as sneezes I will have her sent back up here." Poppy then said, "as long as she feels alright I see no reason to kept her in the hospital wing but at the first signs she isn't."

Severus then said, "I will have her sent right back up to you." Severus put his hands on Abby's shoulders and Abby walked out and Sirius put his head on it's side and Severus then said, "I think Dumbledore wouldn't mind you bring the dog given what has happened but he would have to leave when Remus does." Abby smiled at Severus and said, "here boy." Sirius barked and wagged his tail as he followed them down to breakfast. Abby went over to Harry and everyone looked at Sirius.

Sirius followed her and she sat down and stroked him and everyone went back to talking. Harry looked at Abby and said, "what happened?" Abby shrugged and said, "I don't know." Harry was stroking Sirius and Abby put some food down for him and he wolfed it up. Abby ate slowly and Hermione they said, "why did you walk off yesterday?" Abby didn't answer and Harry touched Abby's hand and leant close to her ear and said, "we will talk later?" Harry kissed her cheek.

Abby ate and Sirius was loving the attention he was getting and at the end of breakfast Abby walked out with Sirius and Harry and Remus had a smile on his face as Sirius was between Abby and Harry. Remus then said, "as soon as I know I will tell you." Remus was talking to Dumbledore again and went to walk off to defence against the dark arts as her bag had just appeared and Remus said, "Abigail-Sirius?" Abby walked over and most looked at her as it was rare she got called Abigail-Sirius most just called her Abigail Sykes.

Abby walked over and Sirius had followed her and Harry waited by the stairs and Remus then said, "are you sure you're feeling alright?" Abby nodded and Remus then looked a little worried and Dumbledore then said, "if she says she feels fine Remus then the girl is fine if she starts to feel unwell I will send you an owl." Severus had walked over and put his hand on Abby's back and said, "I have her first lesson if she so much as goes pale she will be back in that hospital wing."

Sirius had sat down and looked at Remus and Remus then said, "I don't think her lessons is what she should be doing." Severus then said, "I will watch her and if after her first lesson she doesn't feel like she can do the rest I will sent her over to Poppy or kept her in my office in till I can take her over. She is going to be right under my nose." Remus then said, "she is my goddaughter." Severus then said venomously, "she my god child too." Everyone was watching this exchange and Abby then said, "I feel fine, and if I don't I will send you an owl."

Remus had to back down and he said, "you ask Poppy to send it for you and I will be right here you understand me?" Abby nodded and Remus then said, "come on Pads." Sirius looked at Abby and she stroked him and said, "bye." Sirius made a crying noise and Abby gave him a hug and said, "I'm fine." Sirius licked her and she said, "eeewwww." Severus put his hand on Abby's shoulder and took her down the stairs towards the lesson away from Harry.

Severus took Abby though a painting at the bottom of the stairs with the Slytherins. Abby waited by the door for Harry but Severus had her right under his nose. Abby did the first lesson and at the break everyone started to leave but Severus looked at Abby and she stayed put. Harry looked at her and said, "Abs?" Abby shock her head and Harry looked pissed off at her but she followed Severus in to his office. Severus opened his mouth and Abby flicked her wand at the door and 4 Slytherin boys fell in and Severus then said, "WELL?"

They all went red and Abby saw Draco was one of them and Severus then said, "detention and 50 points each for ear wigging." They all had there mouths open and Severus flick his wand and they floated away from his door and the door shut again and he waited 5 minutes went to talk and Abby shock her head and flicked her wand and Harry, Ron and Hermione where there and Severus then said, "100 points from each." Severus looked at there shocked faces and he said, "detention." Severus saw all of the students out of the classroom locked the door and shut his office door and said, "how do you feel?"

Abby then said, "I feel fine." Severus then said, "are you sure?" Abby nodded and Severus pulled her in to a hug and held her close. Abby relaxed in his arms and he held her for a short amount of time and she said, "why does Voldemort want to know about me?" Severus looked pained and said, "that's nothing for you to worried about." Abby then said, "does he want to see me?" Severus had gone deadly pale and said, "Abby, I know you were in my mind last night just because you know he wants to see you doesn't mean you have to."

Abby then said, "if I saw him would it help you?" Severus then said, "I would never have you in risk like that." Abby then said, "I wouldn't be at risk, he doesn't want to hurt me." Severus then said, "but its complicated." Abby went back in to his arms and rested. At the end of break Severus had Abby sat down and he said, "I think it best if you didn't do the rest of your lessons today after this lesson I will take you up to see Poppy." Abby nodded and Severus let the class in and they all sat down.

When the lesson ended Severus took Abby up to the hospital wing and she curled up on a bed and Poppy ran over and Severus then said, "she is just sleep, and I wanted to be on the safe side." Abby sense that Harry had followed and was going to be late for his lesson. Abby went to sleep and Poppy then said, "I best tell Remus," Severus then said, "she just tried it isnt anything that he will need to worry about but it is best he knows if she changes," Poppy then said, "I will let you know."

Severus left and Abby slept in to lunch and woke with Sirius in her bed. Abby moved and he wagged his tail and Abby then said, "hey what you doing in here?" Sirius backed and licked her and she moved and he climbed up between her arms and she hugged him. Remus was snorting in a chair and she said, "maybe I was wrong in trying to do lessons this morning." Sirius nodded his dog head and Abby then said, "is it lunch?" Sirius barked a laugh and Abby sat up and Remus had opened his eyes and he said, "now what is the time?" Remus looked at his watch and Poppy came in with three lunches and put Sirius's on the floor and he jumped down and attacked it and Remus smiled at his bloody stake. Abby saw it was just cooked and she swopped it for hers and Remus then said, "hey that's mine." Abby laughed and said, "fine." she switched them back and Poppy looked at her and said, "you like bloody stake?" Abby nodded and tucked in to her well done stake and said, "I eat stake how every it comes on the plate, I like stake tat tar."

Sirius looked at her as his stake was very well done and Remus then said, "really now?" Abby nodded and said, "I may have lived with nuts but what I though was my grandparents liked French food so for a young age I was eating snails and all sorts I learnt that stake should be cooked bleu to rare and that's much French standard." Remus then said, "bleu?" Abby then said, "15 – 30 seconds every side in a red hot pan just enough to heat it through or less depending on thickness."

Remus then said with his mouth watering, "just warm." Abby nodded and tucked in, Remus ate his food and when they were done he said, "so you're a good cook then?" Abby then said, "not a good cook but I cook well enough as long as it is stake." Remus laughed at that and Abby was relaxed. Severus had come up to check on her and he said, "are you alright?" Abby nodded and Severus stuck something in her mouth and Abby had her mouth open an Severus shut it and said, "under your tongue."

Abby saw he was trying to take her tempura and she put it under her tongue. Severus timed it and pulled it out and said, "137." Poppy then said, "what?" Poppy touched Abby's face and said, "she burning up how do you feel." Severus then said, "no 137 is normal for her." Abby poked her tongue at Severus and he scowled at her and that made Remus laugh and he said, "normal for her?" Severus then said, "as a baby she was anything from a 137 to up to 140."

Sirius had a doggy grin on his face and Remus then said, "I take it that is because of the phoenix fire?" Severus then said, "Elle though and it makes sense the more magic she use the more she heats up but she has never been over 140 other when she has been very ill." Abby then said, "so am I safe to leave?" Poppy then said, "you're running a fever and you should be dead 137, I am far from happy." Dumbledore looked at her and said, "137?" Severus nodded Dumbledore then said, "that's the same as a phoenix, they range from 137 to 140."

Forks flew to Abby and sat on her legs and made noises in till she shocked him and she said, "Forks." Forks looked at her and Abby stoked him and she said, "am I alright?" Forks nodded and nipped her fingers lovingly. Abby was up on her feet and left the others talking and Sirius listening and she went back to Gryffindor tower. Abby talked to some girls and got her homework written down and started on her catch up. Abby saw Harry walk in late and he said, "Abs?" Abby then said, "hey," Harry touched her and said, "your burning up."

Abby shrugged and said, "I'm fine." McGonagall touched her face and went pale and said, "you are at least a 100," Abby carried on and said, "137," McGonagall looked speechless with everyone else and Abby then said, "Poppy knows but I'm stable and fine to be out of the wing it's as to be expected after last night." Harry then said, "what happened last night?" Abby tapped her nose, and carried on with her work. McGonagall then said, "oh," Abby nodded and carried on.

Dumbledore came in as Abby was just curried up in Harry's arms in the common room. Harry was to tired to argue and Abby was just content being in his arms. Dumbledore had Severus behind him and as a hello she had something stick in her mouth. Abby kept it under her tongue, Dumbledore then said, "Abigail?" Abby nodded and he said, "tomorrow after breakfast you will wait for both me and Severus as the trail will be begin and you will have to be present tomorrow."

Severus pulled it out looked at it and said, "140," he openly tutted and said, "how do you feel? Tired again?" Abby nodded but she felt wide awake and Dumbledore and Severus left the Gryffindor tower talking to McGonagall and Harry then said, "what trail?" Abby looked away and Hermione then said, "are you in trouble?" Abby then said, "no," Abby looked at Harry and said, "is there somewhere where we can talk? Alone." Abby stressed alone to and Harry nodded and said, "we everyone has gone to bed."

Ron looked at them and they watched people go to bed and when they were all alone Ron said, "so?" Abby crossed her arms and said, "I said alone," Hermione then said, "Ron's mum is your godmother." Harry then said, "please will you two go up?" They both looked ready to argue and Harry raised an eyebrow and they both left. Harry looked at Abby and she touched his temple and so they could talk in each other's mind. Abby then said, _don't talk out loud they are behind the door._

Harry then said, _what went on last night why did you run off like that?_ Abby sighed and said, _I didn't understand something it scared me so I went to ask Severus and he told me it was nothing to worry about so I went to sleep. I got woken by Dumbledore and he was demanding to know all of what I said to Severus and all what I said is staying between me and Severus._ Harry then said, _you are not even going to tell me?_ Abby then said, _I cant._ Harry then said, _why?_ Abby looked at him and stressed each word and said, _I CANT SAY A WORD ON IT._

Harry flushed and said, _a wizard oath?_ Abby looked away knowing it wasn't her who had it but Severus. Harry turned her head back around and he said, _honey Dumbledore needs to know._ Abby then said, _Dumbledore went to give me a drink but he had laced it with Veritaserum. Do you know what that is?_ Harry then said, _it's a truth potion, he gave it to you?_ Abby then said, _no I knew there was something wrong with it and Molly Weasley drink it and she couldn't stop saying the truth._

Abby felt tears in her eyes and she said,_ She said so many hurt things about me and my mother she never wanted to be my godmother she just wanted to make my life a living hell. She always knew where I was and she knew I was being treated badly but she wanted to leave me there. If I didn't meet you then I would still be there._ Abby stopped as Harry held her close and Abby then said, _I ran out of the room and they all came after me and I hid. Molly hit me with a spell and she nearly killed me that is what the trail is over. Its about Molly because she tried to kill me._

Harry held her and rocked her and said, "it's alright." Abby cried and she wiped her tears and said, "we best get to bed." Harry kissed her and she went towards the bathroom and Harry went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby went invisible and she went out sensing Severus and she followed him. He had gone in to the forest and she was making no noise. They went deep inside and Voldemort was stood there and said, "what is going on?" Bellatrix and Lucius was with him on either side flacking him.

Severus then said, "I left because as you know Abby called me in her sleep she was in my rooms and Dumbledore had shaken her awake scaring the girl witless, he was trying to force answers out of her. He even tried forcing her Veritaserum." Voldemort then said, "WHAT?" Severus then said, "he didn't expect the girl to know there was something wrong with the water she didn't want drink it. Molly Weasley drink it inside and what came out of her mouth was shocking. She simple hates the girl, to the point last night she tried to kill her."

Voldemort looked at him and said, "she what?" He was made now more than made and Lucius and Bellatrix flinched. Severus then said, "I though she had killed Abby, but it seems little Abigail has moved in to the unknown with her powers." Voldemort then said, "what do you mean unknown? Is she alright?" Severus then said, "she running a fever between 137-140." Voldemort had gone pale and Lucius then said, "she should be dead." Severus then said, "she perfectly fine."

Bellatrix then madly said, "what did Weasley do to her?" Severus then said, "killing curse right at her heart." Voldemort looked confused with the others and he said, "but that kills everything." Severus then said, "but a phoenix, the killing curse works on everything but a phoenix. Little Abby got hit and nearly knocked out but she did fall from 12 feet. A 12 feet drop head first can knock nearly everyone out. I got her to the hospital wing and she light up in phoenix fire."

Voldemort looked at him with his mouth open and Severus then said, "since then she has been tired and running fever. But so far she has respond just like a phoenix would after being hit with the killing curse, a young one at that but still never the less like a phoenix. 137-140 is just where a phoenix should be, she has been eating and sleeping with Forks coming in and checking on her every now and again relaxing in her flames as if he was comforting a young phoenix." Voldemort then said, "my daughter is acting like a phoenix?"

Severus shock his head and said, "no she is recovering like one and Forks is treating her like a youngling. Every a recorded phoenix witch has been killed with the killing curse yet she is in perfect heal. The ministry is really scratching its head over this. Dumbledore wants to see if Forks can control her." Severus laughs at that and Voldemort then said, "what is so funny? I do not want some bird controlling her." Severus then said, "Forks may treat her like a youngling, but it's her that can control him not the other way around not that she has grown fully in to her powers."

Abby heard something behind her and it sound like people coming. Abby float up and stood on a branch and people walked in where she had been stood and one shift and said, "there's a girl in the woods." Abby was glad it was windy and her sent had been blow away from her towards Voldemort. The man sniff around and Voldemort then said, "Greyback, the wind is blowing this way they would be in the other direction if you sleep there sent coming cross here."

Greyback flushed and moved back and he was sniffing towards her tree and he stopped and said, "there," he pointed at her branch and Bellatrix then said, "I think the dog has lost its mind, my lord may we should get a new one." Greyback jumped and grabbed her branch moving it and Abby let out a small scream and everyone looked at her breach and spells came at her and she floated out of the way and Severus had shouted, "NO." Voldemort had him by his neck and said, "who was that."

Abby casted a spell and wacked Voldemort's arm and his arm was hit so hard he dropped Severus and Severus then shouted, "Abigail?" Abby had moved again and this time wished for the man not to smell her and Voldemort's arm was bloody and he fixed it with his wand and he said, "want do you mean Abigail?" Severus then said, "that scream as Abby's must of followed me out here." The others had not left the clearing and Voldemort then said, "why would she follow you out here?"

Severus then said, "this morning she started asking questions, I thought it was too soon for her to hear the truth even if she was asking, she must of followed me wanting to find out for herself." Voldemort was looking in the woods and he said, "find my daughter and do not harm her and bring her to me." Bellatrix then said, "my lord your arm." Voldemort then said, "I am fine she casts a stunner." Voldemort looked a little proud and he said, "she has really taken to fighting with her wand that is one of the strongest stunner I have either been hit with." Severus looked around and said, "she could of ran back to the school."

Voldemort then said, "she could of but call her Severus." Severus looked like he was fighting something and he said, "Abby? Abby?" he walked to the edge of the clearing and in everyone's heads she said, _Severus?_ Voldemort then said, "very clever of you to use telepathy to stop us from working out where you are but I am guessing you are close or you wouldn't hear us respond." Abby then said, _just because I am close doesn't mean you can see me or work out where I am._

Bellatrix then said, "Greyback start sniffing." Abby laughed and said, _I learn quickly from my mistakes I shall not make that one again and you will not be able to sniff me out even with him, or a 1000 like him._ Voldemort then said, "child why did you come here tonight if you didn't want to talk to me?" Abby then said, _because I wanted answers and do I look stupid you just had Severus by the neck. What the hell would you do to me for spelling you? I think I will just stay here in my nice little spot._

Severus then said, "Abigail Sykes you are grounded little miss witch when we get back to that castle you are in so much trouble? What if someone just slit your neck? What were you thinking?" Voldemort looked at Severus and said, "you will not remand my daughter for wanting to know about me. Yes she has done this in a stupid way, but she just wanted to know about me." Voldemort held out his hand and said, "Abigail come to daddy." Those words stirred a memory in Abby's mind.

Voldemort held out his hands and said, "come on, now come to daddy." He held put his hands as if to catch her if she jumped and Abby was floating noisily and the other's just looked at Voldemort like he was mad but Abby took his hands and appeared out of fine air landing on her feet and Voldemort then said, "good girl." Voldemort held Abby close and stroked her hair, and said, "good girl I knew you would remember than one, it was your favour as a child."

Severus had gone more than pale and he said, "Abigail," Severus pulled her around and took a look at her and said, "where you hit? What the hell are you playing at?" Severus pulled up her top and there was a scratch mark in it and he shook his head and said, "Abigail." Voldemort looked at Severus as he was checking her over and when Severus stopped he said, "you charged me with her protect and I would be doing a poor job if I didn't check the girl over after that many spells had gone her way."

Abby sense someone and she grabbed Severus and Voldemort's arms turning them invisible and she said, "someone is coming." Severus then said, "I will get her back inside, she has a trail to go to in the morning. She cannot miss it." Abby took Severus hand with both of her own letting Voldemort go and Severus lead her off as they all started leaving. Once they were inside the castle they both became visible.

Severus then said, "what the hell did you think you were doing?" Abby looked at him and said, "I wanted to know, I need to know." Severus looked at her and said, "you did it in the worst possible way Abigail." Abby then said, "how else was I going to find out, you couldn't or wouldn't tell me." Severus looked away pained and said, "I thought it was best." Abby then said, "only to give me half the information? How is that the best way to help me?"


End file.
